1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of communication. More specifically, the invention relates to communication networks.
2. Background of the Invention
Virtual Private Networks (VPNs) extend an entity's (e.g., a corporation, Internet Service Provider (ISP), etc.) network backbone out to the Internet. The connectivity costs for VPNs are less than leasing a line and fault tolerance is improved because of multiple pathways between sites. Instead of an entity purchasing, administrating and maintaining additional network elements (e.g. routers, hubs, switches, subscriber management systems, etc.), an entity can securely transmit traffic through the Internet with VPNs. Corporations seek to extend their corporate networks to enable their telecommuters and individual offices to function as a single secure network. ISPs employ VPNs to extend their networks to maintain control of their subscribers at lower costs.
Unfortunately, VPNs are implemented with costly protocols, such as IPSec and MPLS. The addition of edge devices or routers requires configuration on more than just the endpoints of the VPN to support such VPNs. The intermediate network elements also require configuration. These administrative costs slow the process of adding equipment and/or adding VPNs. In addition, supporting VPNs implemented with these protocols also becomes costly.